


The Stars of The Broken

by Nephalem67



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Humiliation, Tags Are Hard, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-11-21 10:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nephalem67/pseuds/Nephalem67
Summary: "Pray to your God that you won't ever get out of these bars because if you do, I will make your life a living hell."Y/n L/n is finally out from prison. Now,  she struggles to resist the change and the man who made it his life mission to make her suffer.





	1. Her Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After six years in jail, Y/n is both battling emotional breakdown and the change and discrimination of being an ex-inmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A good book doesn't give its secrets all at once. It was golden rule writers must obey for a good book but the first version of this dropped the bombs in one go. I'd like to change that so here I am with a new version!
> 
> I changed the bombs completely, so if you're new to this fic, I suggest you to not proceed to the next chapter. It won't make a sense.

The heavy metal separating you from the real world opened. You gave a tight-lipped smile to a face that you became familiar with through the years and that she reciprocated. Your heart was pounding as you took your steps to your freedom. The sun was bright and warm as you laid under it.  You raised your arm to momentarily block the sunlight.

"Y/n!" You saw a figure approaching you. You stood as you waited for him. "Y/n, oh, my god! You're really out?"

"Calm down, boy." You steadied yourself. "And I am, unless you don't want me to?"

"Can I hug you?" He asked.

You nodded in response and you were engulfed in a tight hug a second later. You patted his back. "Someone's missed me."

"Of course!" He pulled away. "You know they're like insects. They like talking bad behind someone's back. But you're here now to suffer with me."

You snickered. "Then live by yourself, you coward."

"No, I can't do that! At least, not with you in," He motioned behind you. "That place."

"Is dad okay?" His face fell.

"No, he's never been." He guided you to his Honda. "He got worse since they dragged you by the hair in front of him."

You would've told him he was overreacting if guilt didn't have your heart.

"I'm sorry." You felt your eyes burn. "I can't imagine what you must have gone to. I was selfish. If only I've been--"

"Don't say that, Y/n." Your tears fell as he wrapped his arms around you again. "You're not that. You are the strongest woman I know."

You embraced him back just as tight. It was as if time took a pause to let you cherish each other's warmth and comfort. You cried on his shoulder and you know he did too. His face was buried in your hair. Your moment was gone when a car passed by.

"Asshole!" He shouted to the disappearing figure of the car. You laughed quietly. _It was nice to know nothing's changed._

He turned to you. "Come. Let's pick Jameson up."

___

"What do you mean he died?" You pressed your index and middle finger on your temple. "He can't be dead! You got the wrong child!"

"I'm so sorry, --"

"If you don't tell me where the hell my son is, I'm going to choke the death of you." The woman's eyes twitched.

"Look, if that paper in your hands ain't enough and still don't believe me, you are free to leave this place in peace. However, if you continue threatening me, I'm sure I can make a ring and kick you out with force." The woman leaned back on her chair. "Is that what you want?"

You held your head high, staring deep in her eyes as if challenging her to step forward. The logical part of your mind screamed, "Listen and just walk away. He is dead.", while the sentimental and persistent said, "He can't be dead, not without informing you. You're still his mother; they should've told you."

Before you could stop, you found yourself running out in search of a precious child who grew inside you. You remembered his smiles. his cackles, and his face was what you looked forward to in the morning. He was your light. He became your torch in a dark forest, acting as a guide to the right path. When you thought you would lose yourself, his smiling face would flash, chasing your demons away.

You glanced at the children's faces, seeking a child you longed to be with. The children were playing. They were naive and unaware of the world's darkness. They couldn't feel your need, your desperation as you faced a child to another. You felt your energy draining as your hope did the same.

He was gone. Jameson was dead. _No, he can't be dead! I know him. He won't leave me. Not like that._

"Jamie!" Your knees denied you at the same time waterworks escaped your eyes. "Jamie, please, come back to me! I'm here; your mama's here!"

You were drowning in your chaotic emotions that you didn't perceive arms wrapped itself around you until you felt water on your hair. Your brother sympathized with you. You didn't need that. You needed little Jamie by your side. You needed his heartbeat, you needed him alive.

"I'm here, Jamie. I'm finally here."

___

You now sat on a park grass with spaghetti and a small cake beside you. You looked at the night sky. It never failed to capture you. It always managed to capture and lure you away from reality and into your dreams. That was why you wanted to show your son the beauty of it. You wanted to teach him to dream and put it in the stars so that every time he would look up, he would find his dream and pursue it.

You looked briefly at your watch. You grimaced. Your brother might be insane by the time you went back. You snuck out five or more hours ago. You bought ingredients for spaghetti, and a small cake. You then went to a nearby park to clear your head.

You laid on your back, not caring if your clothes got dirty. You raised your hands and pretended to touch the stars. Eventually, you lowered it down beside the cake. You turned on your side and lighted the candle on the cake.

"Hi, Jamie. Can you hear me up there?" You felt your eyes starting to burn again. You blinked and wiped the tears away. "It's your mama, Y/n."

"I doubt you remember me like as much as I remember you. You were still too young to make a memory when they took you away. I'm sorry I couldn't fight them off. There were so many of them and I'm no Supergirl. Though at that time, I wish I was. I wish I could fly you out there with me. I wish I was strong enough."

Your tears were nonstop at this point. Your nose was clogging and portions of your hair were sticking to your face. You knew you looked like a mess when you feel like one.

"I wish I could be selfless and think that your life is better up there than down here with me. How can I provide for you when I can't even provide for myself?" You forced a laugh out. "I don't know how, but I know I'd do anything for you. I know I would kiss a bomb if it means you're having a good life."

"But I think it's better to let you go."

You gathered soil in your hands when it gripped the space between your body and foods where you imagined your son was. Some stuck in your fingernails. Usually, you'd be disgusted by the feel and thought but you were tired physically and mentally. You closed your eyes and kicked all your thoughts out. All you knew was that you were laying and that a blinding light was directed your way.

When you got back to your brother's house, you didn't expect him waiting on the couch for you. When he turned to you, you almost had a heart attack. He looked like a nightmare. You were confused who was more messed up. He sighed in relief when he caught sight of you.

"Next time you go out, make sure to leave a note or a message. You scared me half to death, you little son of a bitch."

You laughed genuinely at his words. "What are you, Oliver? My mom? Sad to say but Tessa's already got the job."

"Well, if a certain someone informed me that she would challenge Ronda Rousey in a duel she obviously didn't win, I would've slept like a baby with drools all over." Oliver put his hands on his hips in a motherly manner. "You look like Ronda mopped you."

"I feel like she did." You craned your neck. "Do I look that bad?"

"You smell bad too." Oliver scrunched his nose and pretended to gag before covering his nose. "Go take a bath or something. Get that smell off you!"

"Not without you telling me where mom and dad are." You locked your arms around him. "Where are they, huh? You'll tell me or I'll headlock you under my arms?"

"They're at Owen's!" You froze when you hear _his_ name.

___

Finding a job was harder than you thought it would be. Because of your record, none was interested in hiring you. Your bitter thoughts clouded your mind but you still gave a polite smile. _It was history._ Yes, it was, but history bored people. All that mattered was that their employee should have a clean record. So when a number called you, informing you to fill a job at The Red Star Hotel, which was one of the most popular five-star hotel in the country or the world even, you were over the moon as much as you were surprised.

You had just gotten in your uniform which was a skirt, a blouse, and a red vest. Your hand ghosted over the scar on the skin of the top of your left breast stopping before your soldier. It happened fast and painful. However, you were fighting with your adrenaline pumping that you noticed after a doctor in the prison clinic addressed it.

_"No, I wouldn't do that! He's my son, for fuck's sake!"_

"Y/n?"

You anxiously covered your clothed scar with your palm as you looked at the direction of the voice. Your eyes widened at the smiling face in front of you. All this time you wondered where she went. She didn't write a single letter to you and here she was, standing as if nothing happened. You weren't interested in her sudden appearance. You were interested in her unspoken statement about your son. She was there when it happened. She was with him _before_ it happened.

_"What the hell did you do, you manipulative bitch?"_

_"I didn't do anything! She did it!"_

_"You think you can fool me? I may be all-fight but at least I'm not a backstabbing bitch like you!"_

_"Wait, what is happening?"_

_"I need to do it! He will--"_

_"Please stop!"_

_"And that gives you a right to lay a hand--"_

"Christine?" Her name was bitter in your tongue. You thinned your lips as Christine walked to you. You pushed your negative thoughts away as she neared you. "How are you doing?"

You accepted Christine when she opened her arms to you. She reeked of cheap cologne and desperation when you accidentally buried your nose on her shoulder. You couldn't help but wonder what happened to her after she left. You closed your eyes and thought of your good memories together.

"I'm doing good," She pulled away and smile. "How 'bout you?"

"I went out two weeks ago. Just got a temporary job here." You motioned around the place. "What happened to you, Chris?"

Christine's smile faded before her eyes hardened. She pressed her lips tight together. She gathered her hair together and swept it to her right shoulder, absently stroking it. "The new owner of this hotel was kind and offered me a job even before I left. I'm happily living my life now."

Your eyes narrowed at her obvious lies. Why would she lie? Was she ashamed? Although that didn't make sense, you assumed she was scared. But of what? What was it she was scared about? Was it a who? If then, _who was she scared of?_

That night, you mostly stayed in the kitchen. It was a strange, sudden order. You dressed and were called to be a waitress but you received an order from the head chef that you were assigned in the kitchen.  After a little scolding, you got in your new uniform.

___

It was almost midnight when you left the hotel. You were enjoying the fresh and cool air as it danced around you. You would shiver but it was better to shiver in the open air than in a confined room. Every now and then, you would look up the sky to the star-spangled endless dark blue.

You could now see your neighbor's, Anna, house. You sighed in relief. You were now near. As much as you like to walk, the distance between the hotel and your parent's house was not to be underestimated. What surprised you was that you didn't run into shady guys like you sometimes did before. You got a pepper spray and a pocket knife in your pockets but you were still glad to not use it anytime soon.

You rubbed your heavy eyes and yawned. You felt your back start to hurt. _Such a pain. Couldn't wait until I'm home._ However, as you looked up, you noticed a swirling red and blue on top of a car. _What were the police doing here? Is there a robbery or something?_ Your head ached as you neared it. They were in front of your parent's house. You ran as fast as your feet could.

Standing in front of your parent's house, you could see policemen surrounding it. There were not one but four police cars, the three of it with the lights off. Your head pounded more.

_What is happening?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ScarHades, Marshmalloween, Annie, and achelllies. You guys fueled me! <3


	2. Her Fallen Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n faces another loss as another face shows up with a promise of trouble.

You rubbed your heavy eyes and yawned. You felt your back start to hurt. Such a pain. Couldn't wait until I'm home. However, as you looked up, you noticed a swirling red and blue on top of a car. _What were the police doing here? Was there a robbery or something?_ Your head ached as you neared it. They were in front of your parent's house. You ran as fast as your feet could.

Standing in front of your parent's house, you could see policemen surrounding it. There were not one but four police cars, the three of it with the lights off. Your head pounded more.

What is happening?  
___

You sighed.

You were sitting on a bench in the park you were in two weeks ago. You went out to enjoy the open air just like you always do when you were stressed out. When you were a child, you thought that going out to a park in the middle of the night was scary. You felt like a ghost would show, pull your feet and kill you. Now, you thought it was better than to suffer and experience your life now.

Your hair danced with the wind when it blew. Your top barely clung to your upper body if it weren't for a jacket that covered it. You wore Oliver's jeans that he gave when he saw your closet. You owned plenty of clothes but none of them passed his eyes as if he was the one to wear it.

You didn't have a problem with your clothes. Your time in prison made you worry about the more important things. Surviving was more important than being presentable.

"Hey, Jamie, how are you up there?" You let your head fall back. "Someone told me you won't live a happy life up there if I kept thinking about you. I'm sorry, you're probably having a hard time right now, but I can't let you go. Maybe later, when everything's back to the way it was before."

"Everything's so fucked up here. You grandpa's got Alzheimer's, your uncle Oliver's barely hanging, and your grandma-- she's your grandma. Then there are these men in black who threw me out your grandpa's house." Your blood boiled just by thinking about it.

You couldn't remember selling it. Your father and mother probably didn't, and Oliver-- no, it couldn't be him. You knew him. He had a warm heart and was loyal to his family. He wouldn't do that. But then, people change over time. Maybe it was... No, it wouldn't be him. You didn't hear from him in years. Not after _that_ incident.

_"Hey, please, let me in! It's my house! Let me in!" You shouted at the men stopping you from getting near. "That's my house! What are you doing to my house?"_

_"Are you Y/n L/n?" A man in shades asked._

_"Yes, I'm Y/n L/n." You arched your eyebrow._ Why the hell was this dude wearing shades at night?

_"That house is no longer your father's. He sold it to pay a portion of your family's debt a year ago. Mr. Barnes was kind enough to let your family stay even if you failed to give him something in return. I hate to say this but he expects you to be out before this week ends." You stared at him in disbelief._

_"Sorry, I'm not informed that something's happening. You see, I wasn't present until two weeks ago. I don't have any idea what my family did, but can we stay for the meantime? We don't have anywhere to go at the moment." Your voice wavered as you sput the words. You couldn't believe this was happening to you._

_"Mr. Barnes is strict--"_

_"Please, we have nowhere to go!"_

_"That's why I gave you a week." You turned to the owner of the voice. You saw a man in a suit with slicked-back hair. You would have found him handsome if it weren't for the moment.  
_

_"You again?" You asked. "Look, I don't know what I did to you to treat me like this, but trust me when I say I won't run away and pay you back. Just... Don't kick us out."_

_"I want you out by the end of the week, if not, you'll be gone  as well as this building." You didn't know that eyes could be as empty as his eyes at the moment.  
_

_"How can you do this? You get off torturing people?"  
_

_"No, how can YOU do this to me?" He stepped closer, making you catch sight of his firing eyes. "How did it feel when you walked away from a dying person? What I've done," He took a step back. "Is nothing compared to what you did to me!"_

_Just then, everything made sense._

_"Don't make me catch a sight of you," He spat._

_He turned his back and started to advanced to a black Bugatti Veyron. A man following beside him, his goon, opened the back seat for him. He raised his hand and slightly waved before he entered the car._

You didn't know what you did to Barnes. You only met him twice in less than five minutes but that felt like forever and torture.

He left an impression when he pushed and choked you on a railing before a guard pulled him away from you. You remembered his cold, murderous eyes that burned through you. How his hands trembled as it opened and closed as if stopping himself from jumping to you. You had to wear a scarf to cover the bruises he left that lasted for almost a week.

Your second encounter with him was as terrifying as the first. He posed as your mysterious visitor in jail. Your blood ran cold when you saw him. He sat on a chair, leaning towards the glass that separated you both sporting a predatory smile. His voice was icy as he spat threats.

_"Good day, Ms. L/n," He nodded. "You're looking rather good, huh? Not the result I was hoping for but 's okay."_

_"What are you doing here?" You suddenly felt his fingers digging in your neck that day. "I doubt you know me so what the fuck are you doing here?"_

_He feigned a shocked face. "What a vulgar mouth you have. This place must be getting into you," He smiled. "Oh, I'm here to personally leave a message."_

_You gulped._

_If you could jump up and down to release the whirlwind feelings, you would have. Who wouldn't with that man in front, threatening and releasing a dominant aura that made you weak in a non-sexual way?_

_"I want you to enjoy your days in this," He gestured around. "place. In fact, you seemed to enjoy it really well. Keep doing that because when you're outta this, you'll wish you weren't."_

_"Pray to whoever your God is to keep you inside these bars 'cause if you do, not even him can protect you from me."_

You remembered having nightmares and affecting Jameson with your anxiousness. You moved like a controlled doll before you fought back his words and your mind for you and your son.

_He's here, and about to make my life a living hell, as if it isn't. What a life to live._

______

"What do you mean Lehigh Community Hospital?" You pinched the bridge of your nose.

_How did he even get in Allentown? He can't even remember his name, for fuck's sake._

After going missing for about a day and a half, you finally found a clue about your father's whereabouts. Only was you didn't know how to get to him with the number of jobs you need to do. Well, fuck those jobs. Your father was worth more.

You didn't bother bringing anything besides your phone and wallet that barely had anything in it. You put on the first coat you saw and ran out. Your head was pounding at every step, your breath was uneven, and your chest was heaving up and down in time with the waves of pain. When you got out of the building, you felt a drop of water on your forehead.

_Fuck, it's raining._

You didn't bother looking both ways before you crossed the road. You heard plenty of honks from the cars, but none of it mattered to you. Your mind was locked on one thing, and that is your father's safety. You were blindly walking when you felt pressure on your arm.

"Where are you going?" You mentally cringed. _Wrong timing, asshole._

"Look, I won't run away from you. I will take full responsibility for the hose and my debt. But I really need to go somewhere important, so can you--"

"I said, where are you going?" Mr. Barnes demanded.

There was something about his dominant voice that froze you and made you want to obey. You fought back, you really did, but that small voice in your mind telling you to do what he says was very convincing.

"The-- They've found my father... I'm going to him." Your voice was shaking as you say. "He's at... He's at Lehigh..." You gulped. "Lehigh Community Hospital."

You looked up to Mr. Barnes who seemed to be thinking. _Now is your time._ You took a breath before asking, "May I go now, please?"

The grip on your arm only tightened. Your breath hitched as you realized you weren't going anywhere soon. Just when you thought this man couldn't be crueler, he held you tight as you suffered in caged tears. _How can he do this? Doesn't he have someone he cares for?_

"Please, let me go. I need to see my father, please. He doesn't know any face there, he's probab--"

Mr. Barnes pulled you and opened the car's door to the passenger seat. You stared at it in shock. You waited for him to tell you it was a prank, or order you to drive him to his house. Instead, what came out of his mouth was, "Get in."

You reluctantly got in as he strode to the driver's seat. He opened the engine and drove with a silence that could kill. You watched the lights that danced when you passed them as a four-wheeled took you away. You leaned to the window and fought the urge to sleep.

_Not with him around._

An hour and a half passed. You were now on your way to the room that you dreaded so much ever since you understood what it was for.

The morgue.

Three stood, and one laid on a steel bed with a white fabric covering its body. That time, you wished for the impossible. You wished that they were wrong. You wished that they contacted the wrong person.

"Are you Y/n L/n?" The doctor asked.

You nodded your head as a response as you neared the body.

"A good Samaritan took him to our hospital more than four hours ago. Your father was completely wet and seemed to walk barefoot in hours before exhaustion and hunger got to him." The doctor uncovered the body's face, though you wished he didn't.

There laid your father, face peaceful he was like sleeping. His mouth was slightly parted. You noticed how his lips were nearly blue that hit you harder than bricks.

While you were talking to a dead person, your father was out, alone, confused, starved, tired, and suffering in the harsh coldness.

Your knees bucked as memories after memories played before you like your own mind was betraying you. Guilt cornered you. You had nowhere to hide, no way to deny that what happened was your fault.

_"Pa, I'm going to work. Behave, please." You pulled down your shirt and adjusted the bow tie that went with your uniform. "Here's the cinnamon roll you love more than me."_

_As usual, you received no reply. Your father just pulled his legs closer to his chest as he stared at you in confusion and distrust. It hurt to see that when the last look you received from him years ago was one of adoration and pride a father has to his child._

_"Who are you? Why are you here?" Your father asked. "Are you trying to kill me? Will you hurt me like they did?"_

_Thinking of his experiences at his care home made your blood boil. You couldn't blame Oliver or your mother for putting him in one. Oliver was still in college and you knew your mother to have a short temper. Your father forgot almost everything but the abuse he went in._

_"Why would I? I'm Y/n, your gorgeous daughter," You cautiously sit on the side of the hospital bed. "You took care of me when I was a little. Now, I'll take care of you when you can't."_

_"I wish he did too." Your father slurred._

_"What was that?"_

_"Who are you? Why are you here? Are you trying to kill me? Will you hurt me like they did? I know you will, I know you will. Get out! Get out! Get out!"_

"Pa," You held his wounded feet. "You had your slippers. Why didn't you use it? Look what you did. You hurt yourself."

"Pa..." You couldn't fight it anymore. Tears, once again, pushed out your eyes. "Pa, pa, pa! Why? Pa!"

_At least, little Jamie had his grandpa up there with him now._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long for chapter two! I installed a mobile game on my phone. As you can see, It's not a wise decision. IT IS an addictive game!
> 
> Also, I'm not American, so, please, correct me if you see errors about the country. You can always point out the errors in my fic. Help me become a better writer :))
> 
> Feedbacks are always welcome, pips!


	3. Sorry!

Hi, so here I am again, not back with another chapter but a message.

It was fun writing this. I learned a lot, but I don't think it's the right time to write this. I lost my inspiration for this fic. The spark was just gone. 

Again, I'm sorry if I disappointed those who stuck with this from the old version to the present.

I won't abandon this fic. It will always be in my to-do list. It might take long, so basically, this story is on-hiatus, not me. I don't even know if that makes sense? Yeah, whatever.

Anyway, you can check out The Personalities of James Buchanan Barnes which is the fic I'm currently focusing on. I wish that that fic won't suffer the same fate as this fic did.

Adios, for now.

Lots of love,

Aaliyah ♡


End file.
